everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyranella Whitella
Hey diddle diddle, I'm new at Ever After High! My name is Lyranella Whitella. I am a princess of Wonderland, along with my dear cousin Lizzie Hearts. I am also the daughter of The White Queen, or, as my friends call her Ms.Her Majesty The White Queen from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In my story, I have to be the white queen and I have to help Allistair Wonderland overthrow my cousin Lizzie and become the only queen in Wonderland. So, basically, I have to throw my own cousin in a dungeon, possibly execute her, and be the only, lonely queen in my homeland. What a nice role I've got to play... :( Portrayers Lyranella Whitella, if she was an official character, would have a voice that sounds like a mix between Madeline Hatter and Sunset Shimmer. Lyranella varies from talking, yelling, and commanding. Her live action portrayer would be Jennifer Morrison. :) Character Personality Lyranella is dangerously sweet and shy and completely gullible versus the other students and Ever After High. She is normally sweet and kind, but get her angry or sad, and all chaos will be invoked. If she is sad, tears will leak from her eyes and cause Ever After High to be flooded. If angry, her eyes will turn red and she'll destroy Ever After High with Wonderland magic! Just ask her roommate! Everyone knows this, except, unfortunately, Poppy O' Hair. Appearance Lyranella has blonde hair, each strand a different shade of blonde. She has baby blue eyes that shimmer like a diamond, baby pink lips, pale salmon skin, and a curvy figure. Story Alice's Adventures In Wonderland Relationships Family Her mother is the White Queen, or Her Majesty, The White Queen, or Ms.Her Majesty The White Queen, as her students are required to call her. It is unknown who her father is, especially Lyranella herself, who never thought to ask Friends Lyranella's relationship with her cousin, Lizzie Hearts, is on good terms, but her true Best Friend Forever After is Glacier Icecastle Pet Lyranella's pet is a snow hare named Snow Sparkle Star Romance Lyranella is dating Allistair Wonderland. But, unbeknowst to her, Froster Snowboard, Glacier Icecastle's brother, is crushing on her, BIG TIME!!! Outfits Basic Lyranella has a crown in the shape of a blue bow with a silver star in the middle, a white elbow-length sleeved button-up shirt with trimmed gray fluff at the end of each sleeve and collar, a see-through white skirt with gray thread and swirl designs revealing baby blue shorts, and black stiletto converse boots with light gray swirls and dark gray laces. Legacy Day Lyranella wears a dark blue crown with silver jewels, a pink bodice with long sleeves and a blue bow tie, One sleeve is cyan with a dark cyan bracelet and a fingerless black glove and a gold ring, and one is gray with a puffy white short-sleeve and a blue bow tie. Her hair in in a chaotic style: Silver streaks in it with one pigtail and cut blown bangs. She is wearing maroon lipstick Throne-coming Lyranella has her hair tied in a messy, low long ponytail, silver chains wrapped around her waist and wrists, a one strap cyan bodice that shows middrift,a snowflake adorned frilly gold and cyan skirt, a swirly snowflake tatoo wrapping around her right upper arm and the small of her back, cyan eyeshadow, snowflakes adorning a dark blue bow that is tied to her silver crown, and a cyan masquerade mask adorned with blue, dark blue, indigo, and silver snowflakes. Getting Fairest Lyranella wears an oversized dark blue snowflake shirt with a cyan robe with loosed chains tying it to her waist, light pink lip gloss, a blue barret with a silver pentagram, and dark blue slippers with a silver pentagram on each of the toe areas. Theme Song Lyranella's theme song, or favorite song, is Applause Category:Females Category:Characters